


Gloves

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Raphael [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo develops a certain liking to Raph's bike gloves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves

“Hey Leo, ya seen the motor oil for my bike?” Raph asked tapping Leo's shoulder with his gloved hand, ignoring the fact that Leo tensed.

“No, shouldn't it be where you left it? Donnie's more likely to know where it is than I am.” Raph nodded and walked over to where he normally kept his bike oil and Leo relaxed as he collected a few more things that Donnie had requested him to get.

“Ah! Found it.” Raph said, lifting the oil pot into the air and for one brief second Leo swore the tub said lube. He shook his head and picked off the last few things on the shelf that Donnie needed.

“Good for you Raph, I'm going to give these things to Donnie.”

“Sure.” Raph said, moving towards his bike as Raph exited the garage.  

-

Later that night, Leo was in the kitchen, washing up the plates from tonight's dinner. Raph had just left the garage and was about to take his gloves off when he noticed Leo in the kitchen.

Grinning he walked towards the kitchen, gloves still on, being as quiet as possible, so he could sneak up on him.

He squeezed the tip of Leo's tail with a gloved hand and Leo nearly jumped into the sink.

“R-Raph, what the shell are you doing?” Leo said.

“Just testing something.” Raph said, running one gloved hand over the rest of the tail and the other running over the supple flesh of Leo's right buttock and it wasn't long until Leo let out a low churr.

“Stop it.” Leo blushed.

“Nah.” Raph said continuing his actions and laughing as Leo squirmed and churred against the kitchen tops.

“Never knew ya had a thing for my gloves.”

"I don't.” Leo protested.

“Yeah, of course not.” Raph said, stopping his actions.

“I'll be in the bedroom if ya need me.” Raph chuckled. “an' I'll be leaving the gloves on.” he said before leaving Leo alone in the kitchen.

Leo stood still and silent for a moment before throwing the cloth and sponge down in frustration.

“Damn it.” and with that he stormed off after Raph.

He didn't have a thing for gloves he told himself, but he did.


End file.
